The Los Iluminados Conspiracy (RE4 & RE2 AU)
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: Sort of Prequel to Degeneration of WilPharma. Agent Sherry Birkin while looking for the missing Ashley Graham discovers a conspiracy organised by Los Iluminados Cult to takeover the world. Aided by Ashley and sexy spy Ada, Sherry must stop the sinister plans of the cult. All the while Neo Umbrella sends in Wolf Pack to secure samples of a parasite. Ada X Sherry. Sherry x Ashley.
1. Sherry's Frist Assignment

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

**After reading** **Harperwong AU: Resident Evil 4 Reboot, it inspired me to write this.**

**Sort of Prequel to** **Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU) **

**The** **Los Iluminados Conspiracy (RE4 & RE2 AU)**

**Chapter 1: Sherry's Frist Assignment**

It had been six years since Sherry Birkin with the help of Leon and Claire survived the 1998 Raccoon City Incident. Surviving the tyrant Mister X, Chief Irons, G Birkin (her father) and Umbrella's Wolf Pack. Now she was old enough, her carer Derek C Simmons had pulled some strings to allow her to join his agency and now was on her first assignment. He had taken over her care not long after the whole Raccoon City Incident, so he had been looking after her for all these years. He and his assistant (who was also her doctor), Carla Radames had made sure that that trace amounts of the G-Virus remaining did not mutate any further. Which meant that he obviously was concerned about her wellbeing and that people will discover the abilities gave her. Alongside two local Spanish cops, she was heading to some remote village in Spain following a possible lead on the missing pretty Ashley Graham. So, if anything went down then there will be no help for miles. On the flip side, it meant any foes shouldn't have reinforcements. Simmons had told them that she was the President's daughter so was a priority target. Not that Simmons put much stock in this lead which was why it was her instead of a more experience agents like Leon. He, she heard, was following a possible lead on Jack Krauser in Russia. The suspected kidnapper. They did not expect much to happen and so far, this had been true. She was drawn from her thoughts by the Spanish cop that could speak English asking, "So, why we are heading out here Agent Birkin?"

Sherry replied with, "We are here searching for the American president's daughter who went missing."

This cop said sure of himself, "I doubt that we will find her out here. There is nothing of note all the way out here." The other cop who spoke only Spanish said something that Sherry did not understand since she did not speak Spanish.

"I mean apart from the reclusive Ramon Salazar living nearby but he hasn't left his castle for many years." The English-speaking Cop said in response to his partner's statement. The car stopped while The English-speaking Cop went to the bathroom. Sherry was drawn back into her thoughts thinking about her dead parents. She sighed as she still missed them. She hoped that nothing would go wrong here as she doesn't know if she was ready for this. The English-speaking Cop got back in and the car drove over a rickety old wooden bridge. It barely held the car's weight. However not long after the bridge, the car broke down. The Spanish speaking Cop who was driving seemed like he swore in Spanish. The Spanish speaking Cop then said something to his partner. The English-speaking Cop said "Agent Birkin, my partner Officer López has said his cousin Lorenzo should not far from here and would help us move the car" as the both Cops climbed out of the car. "We be right back in a few minutes and then we be off again soon enough." Officer López and The English-speaking Cop walked forward into the distance towards a vague shape resembling a house leaving Sherry alone.

Sherry is startled by a female voice saying, "Agent Birkin. I hope you can hear me."

She pulled out her communicator to see a woman wearing glasses. "Hello, I'm Ingrid Hannigan, Director Simmons has assigned me to be your support for this mission." Hannigan introduced herself.

Sherry said politely, "Hello Ingrid. I'm Sherry."

"Just Hannigan please." Hannigan said professionally, "I have gathered some new evidence that has come to light from Agent Kennedy's investigation. Apparently, Jack Krauser has been tied to a group known as Los Iluminados that are said to operate in the area"

Sherry said confused, "Los Iluminados?"

"A rumoured cult. I don't know if they exist." Hannigan said looking at a small piece of paper. "We have virtually nothing on them."

Hannigan then said, "I will advise caution. I will try to find more information at my end. I will let you know as I find out."

Sherry said, "Ok, Speak to you soon." Hannigan then cut the communication. Sherry frowned as the two policemen were taking longer than expected to return with Lorenzo. Sherry made her way in the direction of where the two Spanish officers had been heading in. She soon closed in onto the house which made Sherry even more worried about the two Spanish officers since it wasn't far to the house. The door was open. Sherry pulled out her pistol, the Triple Shot. Stepping into the house, Sherry found the bottom floor to be empty. Sherry moved up the stairs to the second-floor. At the top of the stairs was a man that could only be Lorenzo who was just standing at the end of the hallway staring out of his window. "Excuse me...Sir?" Sherry stated. "Do you know where your cousin or his partner is? They were heading over here." The man slowly turned around making Sherry nervous. He said something angrily in Spanish. He advanced threatening, so Sherry stepped back. Sherry continue to step back. "Stop or I have to use force. I said stop or I have to use force." Lorenzo did not listen and continued advancing forcing Sherry to shot him in the leg. This did nothing to slow him down. Sherry tripped over something on the floor as she backed up allowing Lorenzo to reach her. He started throttling her. This gave Sherry the chance to see that his eyes were blank. As Lorenzo pressed on her throat, Sherry instinctively fired her Triple Shot right into his chest. Lorenzo dropped Sherry to the ground before he collapsed onto the ground. Sherry checked his pulse, but he was dead. "Damm it" Sherry said in frustration as she did not want to kill him. Thinking about made Sherry slumped to the ground herself. It was the first time she had killed someone, and it wasn't a nice feeling. Sherry contracted Hannigan on her communicator.

Hannigan asked seeing the state of Sherry, "Is everything okay?"

Sherry said with her voice wavering, "There was a hostile local and I was forced to neutralize him."

Hannigan started to speak but a voice that both Sherry recognized as Simmons said, "Let me speak to Agent Birkin."

"Yes, Director Simmons." Hannigan said before she was replaced with Simmons. He briefly frowned at when seeing the state of Sherry.

Simmons said formally, "Agent Birkin..." Before asked with concern when seeing the state she was in, "Sherry, what happened?"

"I had to kill a man." Sherry said in a shaky voice.

Simmons asked in a slightly warmer voice, "Was the man you killed unarmed or non-threatening?"

"No…He was in some sort of trance." Sherry said. "I shot him in the leg but it did not slow him down. Then he grabbed me and I just shot him."

Simmons said, "Then you did what you have to. The man was threatening you and you were forced to act. It seems like this man was inflected with something. You won't feel guilty for killing a Zombie as they already dead then you shouldn't feel guilty for defending yourself form whatever this was." His words eased Sherry's guilt and shock at taking a life, but she did not want to kill anyone else.

He then said being more formal "This situation is more serious than I thought. Agent Birkin, I am ordering you to withdraw from the area until we find more information. Hannigan."

Hannigan said, "Yes Director Simmons."

"I am putting you in charge of this." Simmons stated, "I am also authorising lethal force if you encounter anyone else like our dead friend here while you are leaving."

Simmons continued with, "Do me proud Agent Birkin" and to Hannigan, "Keep me posted Hannigan."

Hannigan said before she signed off, "Be careful." Sherry climbed their feet. Sherry made her way back to the car and the bridge, but the bridge had been destroyed and the car was gone. Leaving Sherry with no choice but head towards The Village.


	2. Spectre of Neo Umbrella

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

**After reading Harperwong AU: Resident Evil 4 Reboot, it inspired me to write this.**

**Sort of Prequel to Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU) **

**The Los Iluminados Conspiracy (RE4 & RE2 AU)**

**Chapter 2: Spectre of Neo Umbrella **

Sherry headed towards the village while on the lookout for the two Spanish Cops and anymore people like Lorenzo. Fortunately, it seemed quiet. Unfortunately, this quiet seemed unnatural. Sherry kept her eyes peeled for anything out of place. Another house, this one was single floored, came into view. In the distance was what appeared to be the village. As she came closer, it was evident that the house was abandoned. Sherry moved forward but saw an old rusty bear trap just before she would have stepped in it. An inch or so forward she would have stepped right onto it. Sherry walked around the ton of bear traps that was surrounding the house for some reason. The door to the house was open. Sherry pointed her gun with shaking arms entered the house. As she wasn't sure that could shoot anyone again. The interior of the house was in shambles. The only thing was a document in a type writer. The paper was headed by what appeared to be the Umbrella logo except that the normal red stripes were green. The logo of Neo Umbrella. After Umbrella had been closed due to the lawsuit result from the truth behind Raccoon City being exposed, Neo Umbrella formed. She only heard about them after briefly seeing a document when meeting with Director Simmons. He was running late, and it was his desk. It mentioned that they were a terrorist organization threatening Director Simmons' family. Sherry filed this information away as it wasn't that useful currently. The document said:

_Major Cain_

_Despite the threat of the Los Ganados inhabiting the village, Doctor Issacs' contact The Merchant has assured us that he can supply us with what we need for some old coins and gems. I have sent you this to keep radio silence as you requested. Commander Lupo, Four Eyes and Vector had left to meet The Merchant in the nearby valley as he has promised us some more firepower and information. The Los Iluminados will learn not to mess with Neo Umbrella._

_Spectre_

_PS Intel has uncovered that Ashely Graham is locked up in the village under the care of someone named Doctor Salvador. I have dispatched Beltway and Bertha to recover the brat. _

Los Ganados was more likely whatever Lorenzo was Sherry thought to herself as she finished reading the letter. She recoginzed the name of Spectre but couldn't recall where. She is interrupted by a Russian voice, "What do we have here?" Sherry saw a man wearing the Umbrella Security Service uniform with goggle-like device on his face. He had a sniper rift on his back. This must be Spectre. He pointed his gun at Sherry. "An American brat daring to interfere with Neo Umbrella and Wolf Pack."

"Stay back or I shoot." Sherry said pointing her Triple Shot at him.

"You don't have the guts girly." Spectre said confidently. And he was right. He advanced and with ease grabbed the gun and threw it away. "I teach you to go snooping where your nose doesn't belong." He threatened. However, before he could do anything else a shot rang out. Spectre collapsed to the floor dead having been hit dead on the forehead. Sherry glanced over to see an Asian woman in a red dress holding a pistol. The woman bolted for it and Sherry gave chase.

She chased the woman right out of the cabin right onto a bear trap. It clamped down and Sherry screamed in pain causing the woman to stop running. She saw that the bear trap had clamped down and was drawing blood. The woman came over and asked worried, "Are you all right."

"Just open it." Sherry stated fractal. The woman complied, and Sherry winched. The places where the trap had broken the skin healed in seconds. Sherry was calm as Regeneration was one of her abilities received from the G virus. The woman seemed unsurprised. Sherry explained calmly anyway, "It's an ability I have from the G virus." As soon as she said G virus, the woman seemed recognise the name. Sherry continued with, "Don't worry, it had been contracted by the DEVIL vaccine." The woman did not look like she knew what DEVIL was. "DEVIL was a vaccine created by my father and it prevented me from mutating into a monster. Although it had been too late to prevent any mutation, so I have…." She thought about for a word for a few minutes, "…abilities. Regeneration is one of them. Otherwise I am harmless." Thanks to the DEVIL vaccine negating the G virus her father injected her with. So, unlike him, Sherry got the powers and benefits of G without the horrid mutations.

The woman just smiled flirtatious and said in a melodic voice, "You have sure grown in a beautiful woman. I glad I got to you on time before Vladimir Bodrovski could get his hands on you. Be seeing you around beautiful." She kissed Sherry on the cheek making her flustered.

Before Sherry could say "Wait.", the woman drooped a smoke bomb and vanished. Sherry called Hannigan to inform her on the strange woman and Neo Umbrella.

It connected but it was evident that Hannigan didn't realize that Sherry had contacted her as she was saying to herself nervously, "Derek…. Would you want to go for a coffee? No that won't work." Sherry smiled to herself as it appeared Hannigan had a crush on Simmons. Sherry hoped Simmons would say yes if she asked him on the data as it would hopefully help him get over his love that he said died at Racoon City.

"Hannigan." Sherry greeted making Hannigan jump out of her skin.

"Agent Birkin, Are you back already?" She asked trying to compose himself.

"They destroyed the bridge, so I have to go on. However, that is not why I called. Neo Umbrella is here and are interested in Ashley. A note seems to hint that a Major Cain is their leader and has dispatched Wolf Pack. It also mentioned a Doctor Issacs. One of their agents Spectre tried to kill me but someone killed him before he could. A beautiful Asian woman in a red dress." Sherry reported still thinking of the woman and her flirtatious comments.

"An Asian woman you say." Hannigan said thinking of someone. "Let me look into those and I will tell Derek…I mean Director Simmons about Neo Umbrella's interest and your predicament. This should ensure the authorization of backup. I send you a map of the village, so you don't get lost." Hannigan said still flustered.

Sherry said, "Thanks."

Hannigan signed off with, "Be careful. If you get overwhelmed hide and wait for backup. I will contact you once I got more information". Sherry headed towards the village after picking up her gun (and Spectre's Sniper just in case) whist keeping an eye out for the woman, Neo Umbrella operatives or any Los Ganados.


	3. The Village

**Do Not Own Resident Evil**

**After reading Harperwong AU: Resident Evil 4 Reboot, it inspired me to write this.**

**Sort of Prequel to Degeneration of WilPharma (Degeneration and Code Veronica AU) **

**The Los Iluminados Conspiracy (RE4 & RE2 AU)**

**Chapter 3: The Village**

Sherry briskly walked towards the village. She came across yet another cabin, this time however a Los Ganados was outside. He attacked as soon as he saw her. Sherry hesitated in pulling out her gun. A sniper shot killed him just like Spectre. Sherry looked around for the woman but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and moved on. She came to a rope bridge. Crossing it without problems Sherry came across. A large village gate blocked her way. Sherry tried to open it, but the gate was locked forcing her to go back to the dead Los Ganados and the third cabin. She searched the dead guy to see if he had the key. He did not. He did however have a note. It was all in Spanish, but it was from a Doctor Salvador to the Los Ganados. Sherry then checked the cabin to see if there was a key. The door to the cabin was unlocked and opened for Sherry. She entered this cabin. It was bare apart from a box on the table under a picture of a large masked man with a chainsaw. Doctor Salvador was on the name plate below it. Sherry shivered as that man; Doctor Salvador was a scary looking man. He must be important if he sent a note to one of the Los Ganados. Ignoring the picture Sherry opened the chest. Inside was nothing apart from an old ruby that Sherry grabbed. Someone had already ransacked it. The rest of the cabin was empty, so Sherry left. She ran back to Neo Umbrella's Cabin. She searched the cabin to see if Neo Umbrella had a copy of the key. She searched the dead Spectre next. He had a key in his pocket. She grabbed the key and quickly left. She made her way back to the gate. She entered the village by opening the gate. It was eerily empty. Sherry crept through the town and saw that everyone in the village was gathered at the village centre. The Los Ganados had gathered around the centre as a man with imposing stature in a trench coat was standing on a wooden stage where The English-speaking Cop was kneeling. He was bald and had a beard. Who was this man? was Sherry's first thoughts. This man was saying something in Spanish. The Los Ganados listened attentively. Sherry heard the mention of her name meaning he must be talking about her. He suddenly said in English, "I know you are out there. Doctor Salvador bring them to me." Sherry turned around to see the man in Sherry saw in the picture standing behind them. He had made no noise. Doctor Salvador was wielding his chainsaw. He forced Sherry out onto the open. The tall man said, "Welcome. I have been expecting you. I am Father Bitores Mendez." The Los Ganados crowd turned their attention on to them. Everyone had the same look as Lorenzo. He picked up the English-speaking Cop and without a sweat snapped his neck. Sherry winched as he tossed the dead man away. His eyes trained on Sherry as he said calmly, "Lord Saddler told me you would come." He smiled as he said, "Bring her to me." Two Los Ganados grabbed her and pulled her towards Father Mendez. Doctor Salvador followed. Sherry did not struggle as there was a lot of Los Ganados making up the crowd here. They led her on stage where Sherry saw that Father Mendez had an artificial left eye. He pulled out something from his pocket. It appeared to be a needle containing some strange parasite thing. "The glory for you to join the flock. Lord Saddler has chosen you my child. You should feel honoured." Sherry struggled as he came closer with the needle. The two Los Ganados tighten their grips on Sherry's arms. She felt something when he stabbed it in her neck with the needle. He said, "Fascinating" as Sherry healed from the small wound from the needle. "Lord Saddler has chosen well." He commented. He then said, "Doctor Salvador"

"Yes, Father Mendez" said gruff voice of Doctor Salvador.

"Take her to where the president's daughter is." Father Mendez ordered. Sherry felt drained all the sudden and her knees buckled. The two Los Ganados were now the only thing preventing Sherry from falling to the ground. Shots then rang out. Killing two Los Ganados holding her dropping her to the ground in the process. Father Mendez ordered Doctor Salvador, "After her." He complied with Father Mendez's order and alongside some of the Los Ganados headed towards a nearby. Sherry glanced around from her position on the floor. She spotted a figure on the roof. It was the woman again. She smirked as their eyes met and gave a slight nod. She disappeared as Los Ganados started climbing ladders. Father Mendez picked Sherry up effortless. He alongside a couple of remaining Los Ganados headed to one of the buildings in town. It was opposite of a church. This building had some Los Ganados guarding it on the outside and a couple on the roof. Inside looked like a doctor's office. A place that looked like where a chainsaw had been resting was on the wall. This must be Doctor Salvador's office. A big metal door in the corner off the room. Father Mendez opened the door and threw her in. He closed it behind. His last words were, "Be seeing you Agent Birkin." The door locked behind him. The only person who knew where she was had been the woman. So, Sherry hoped she would be alright. Sherry laid on the floor too weak to move. A cute blonde-haired girl popped into view.

She looked worried, "Hello I am Ashley Graham and I am sorry that you are here."

"Agent Sherry Birkin." Sherry introduced herself tiredly to the president's daughter. At least she found her and no she hoped that the woman managed to free them. Ashely looked her sadly.

She said, "I am sorry Agent Birkin." As she pulled Sherry into an embrace seemly needing it after being alone for a long while. "I am so sorry." She repeated.

"Why?" Sherry asked.

"Father Mendez has injected you with Las Plagas parasite." She explained. "He did the same to me and now we will become like them. Mindless slaves to Father Mendez's boss Lord Saddler."


End file.
